Thank you
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Yoshi is getting a gift from the Master Hand but must obtain the star rod first. One shot


own nothing but this one shot

HI my name is Yoshi I am a peace loving dragon from Yoshi's island and I am also a elite fighter in a tournament called smash brothers. I have many friends here including a green swordsmen from Hyrule and my long time friend Mario. We have great times together playing cards and competing in brawls. however people have a hard time understanding me by my lack of speech. however that all changed one day.

I was in my designated room F1 door 12 the last on that floor wean Roy a former smasher knocked on my door. "hey Yoshi Master Hand wants to see you." I got up and moved to the door and followed Roy to the 4th and final floor of the smash mansion and walked 3 doors down and turned into the master hands room. Roy departed leaving me alone with Master Hand. "Yoshi sit down". I sat down sitting in the wood chair net to Master Hands big metal desk, "Yoshi I hear you are getting along with the other smashers "He continued, " you have a lot of fans your ranked number 2 in popularity." I couldn't help but smile. "as a thank you gift I for being such a long term and loyal smashers i want to give you something however I need one little thing from you." " need you to get the star rod for me, I believe Mario has it." I got up and gave Master Hand a thumbs up to say I would do it. I walked out and headed down the elevator to the first floor and knocked on Mario's door. Luigi answered. "Hello Yoshi are you looking for Mario?". I nodded. "I think he went to train with Link in the practice stage." I gave him a high five and left for the training room on the other side of the floor. I entered and watched the two. Link sent a Powerful spin at Mario who was able to jump back and get Link with a fireball. Link recovered quickly and grabbed Mario with his claw shot and threw him. Mario came hurtling right towards me, I quickly jumped over and landed by Link.

"Hey Yoshi I didn't see you there", Said Link. Mario got up from the floor and asked if i wanted to practice with them. I shock my head no and gave Mario a picture of the star rod. " Sorry Yoshi but I gave it to Kirby yesterday" Mario said. I nodded that I understood and departed to Kirby's room. Kirby's room being right next to mine was quiet so I thought he was out, however wean I was about to leave I heard what sounded like a sword slice through wood. I knocked and sure enough he was in. he said hi and I i waved back. "do you need anything? its not often you come by." I shock my head yes and pulled out my sketch of the star rod. " The Star Rod? Sorry Yoshi but Meta Knight has it now". was Kirby's soft response. I nodded slowly and left to find the mysterious masked warrior. I rode the elevator to the second floor and found Meta Knight leaving His room. I waved to him and he acknowledged my wave I went up to him and showed him the drawing of the star rod. he grabbed a note and wrote. " Peach has it. you should talk to Roy he should no where she is." I waved goodbye and went to find my friend Roy who has stopped Snake a few times from trying to capture me. I ended up finding Roy in his room on the second floor. I knocked on his door. "Marth if that's you I am not ready to melee yet. I knocked on his door again and he opened the door so fast and said, Marth we agreed on 5 not..". suddenly he realized who I was. "Hey Yoshi. I thought you were Marth. What's up?." I again opened up the drawing of the star rod. "The star rod? doesn't Mario have it?." I shock my head no and pretended to put a crown on my head. "Peach" he asked, I nodded. Peach should be in Master Hands room. I waved him thanks and took the steps up to the 4th floor preying that Peach would have the star rod. I reached the 4th Floor and knocked on Master Hands door. "Who's there" came a loud voice from inside. I yoshied. Come on in. I opened the door and everyone was there and yelled surprised. "Yoshi we had the star rod here the entire time" Master Hand confessed. I looked Shocked and everyone laughed. after the commotion stopped Link spoke. "Yoshi you are a good friend to all of us, even to Snake." "Hey" came said a mad Snake. anyway Link continued "we have looked for months and have found a way to make be able to talk". "We just have to use this star rod with all the energy we empowered in it." explained the Master Hand. "do you want this?" asked Mario. I nodded really fast. Master Hand said "okay then I will shoot the energy in you and see what happens you Ready"? I nodded and Master Hand swung the star rod and I felt a rush of energy. After the impact I said my very first sentence. " Thank You My friends.


End file.
